


Bruises To Go With White

by helens78



Series: Train Wreck [2]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Dominance/submission, M/M, The Establishment, White Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Liam have gone to the White Party, and Sean decides he wants bruises from his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises To Go With White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



> Inspired by [Liam and Carrie-Anne's first kiss](http://telesilla.livejournal.com/559112.html?thread=4566792#t4566792) and the background detail that Liam hasn't gotten to come in a while, or hasn't gotten to have sex with a woman in a while, or maybe both, I thought, "hm, why haven't Liam and Sean been around girls in a while?" and the first thing I came up with was "because they went to the White Party that year". Frankly, while the timing may not technically be perfect, the mental image was too much to resist. This will make a bit more sense if you put it in the context of [Just Might Find](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1728)/[Train Wreck](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1789) and bear in mind that Sean was Liam's Master for a time.

It's been an outstanding weekend. Sean can't remember if going to the White Party was his idea or Liam's, but it was a grand one. Thousands of dancing, laughing men dressed in white, most of them walking around half-hard the whole time? Christ. It'd be perfect if there weren't one little thing missing.

Sean rolls over, pulling Liam on top of him, and grips the back of Liam's neck hard. "Bite me," he says, and Liam looks startled for maybe half a second before he obeys, teeth gripping Sean's shoulder for an easy half-second before letting go.

It's not enough. Sean growls under his breath. "Don't fucking tease me, boy," he says, grinding his hips up hard underneath Liam's. "_Bite me._"

This time Liam does it hard enough, with confidence, and Sean rubs his cock against Liam's thigh and groans, keeping that nice tight grip on the back of Liam's neck the whole time. "That's it," he pants, "good boy, more, c'mon, right there, lick it and give me those sharp fucking teeth and--" He groans again as Liam follows orders, and even if they have to talk about this later on, the bruises will be worth it.

_-end-_


End file.
